Face to Face
"Face to Face" is the forty-fourth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Scott Shelby goes after Charles Kramer. Description Scott drives Lauren Winter's car through the gates and wall of the Kramer mansion, determined to find Charles Kramer and get some answers out of him. He shoots his way past all the bodyguards that stand between him and Kramer's office, which he will reach as long as he doesn't get shot more than twice. Once Kramer tells Scott everything he wants to know about Gordi Kramer, Joseph Brown, John Sheppard, and John's twin brother, the detective is faced with a moral dilemma as Kramer is stricken with a heart attack. Walkthrough Transcript Characters * Scott Shelby * Charles Kramer * Gordi Kramer (mentioned) * Joseph Brown (mentioned) * Lauren Winter (mentioned, if dead) Trophies * Invincible Scott – Kill all of Kramer's guards without getting shot. * Kind Hearted – Give Kramer his pills. * Perfect Crime – Letting Kramer die is a requirement for the trophy. Trivia * The bodyguards that appear in this chapter are voiced by Peter Thias and modeled after Guy Pomares and Mickaël Collart. * Like Zoran and Tony, all of the bodyguards at the Kramer mansion are armed with Beretta M9s. * During this mission Scott must be using extended magazines, judging by the fact that he fired nearly twenty bullets without reloading, in a weapon that is normally only able to hold up to 16 rounds. However, there is a possibility that he does reload halfway through the sequence, as there is a brief moment where he walks offscreen to go up the stairs. * Once you are face to face with Charles Kramer, during a brief fighting sequence you have the choice to throw him to the left or right. No matter which way you decide to throw him, Scott will hurl him towards his left. * If Lauren is killed in "Trapped," Scott will still be shown in her car in the beginning. Also, the dialogue between Scott and Kramer will be extended by references to Lauren and her death. * This is the second chapter in a row where Scott cannot die despite being in a life-or-death situation. He will run away from the mansion after he is shot too many times. * This can be considered the most violent chapter in the game, as it shows that Scott is truly capable of mass murder out of cold blood and ends up killing up to twenty people. * It's unknown why the police did not show up or investigate Scott Shelby as being the perpetrator of the mass shooting. There are some factors at play that may have prevented them from learning about the assault - let alone connecting Scott to it - until later: ** If Ethan Mars hadn't been caught and imprisoned in "On the Loose," the police would have been focused on tracking down and apprehending the Origami Killer. ** Scott drove Lauren Winter's car into the Kramer mansion, which may have led the police to suspect that she was the perpetrator of the assault. ** No alarm was heard when Scott drove into the mansion. The only known witnesses of the assault were Charles Kramer and his bodyguards, and there's no evidence that any of them contacted the police. ** Even if Kramer survived, he might have chosen not to contact the police out of fear that they'd learn about his attempt to murder Scott (and potentially successful murder of Lauren), or out of gratitude to Scott for giving him his pills and saving his life. In this case, the police would not have even been notified about the assault unless the mansion had a silent alarm. Videos de:Von Angesicht zu Angesicht Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain